A number of pedicle screw systems in the state of the art include a screw or hook implant attached to a body for receiving a spinal rod. The body typically includes a channel for receiving and seating the rod. A locking element, such as a set screw, is inserted into the channel to lock the rod in place in the rod receiving body. Many times, rod reduction is necessary prior to inserting the locking element into the body to position and hold the rod against the seat.
Rod persuader instruments that are used to perform rod reduction must apply sufficient force to position the rod in the body of the pedicle screw or hook. Some rod persuader instruments are actuated by articulating handles that extend laterally from the main shaft of the instrument. This can add undesired weight to the instrument and create a visual obstruction over the implant site. Other rod persuader instruments require constant force to be applied manually on the actuator to hold the rod in the seated position while the set screw is manipulated. This limits the use of one hand when the set screw is being inserted and tightened into place.
In view of the foregoing, many known rod persuader instruments leave much to be desired in terms of ergonomics and functionality.